Second year at the DWMA
by Finalstardragon97
Summary: This is my veiw of the anime if it continued. Gawain is a new meister who has trouble feeling his emotions so his weapons help him feel. What happens when he meets up with the group of meisters we have all come to love. Contains Ocs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own soul eater **

**My first fanfic so please be gentle**

A new year at the DWMA after the elimination of the kishin, Asura.

The group of meisters have been trying to prepare for the new year.

Soul and Maka have been upped to 2 star meisters along with Black star

and Death the kid. They right now are enjoying the peace so far and have

been going on dull soul hunting missions. Yep this year seemed to a boring year

with Stein's crazy lessons and random spars. The only interesting thing was the new

students enrolling in this year.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO OR WE WILL BE LATE'' yelled a blond haired girl.

''Ghah, I don't remember asking for a wake up call'' grumbled a black haired boy as he got up.

" Yhea, well you got one, today is his first day at the DWMA remember," reminded the blond haired girl as she threw him his jeans.

" Sure i guess," he replied as he was getting dressed " i hope this is the right choice,"

" I know this is a little unsettling for him," she whispered.

" What are you guys talking," about asked a third monotone voice

The voice belonged to a kinda short, 14 year old with light brown hair. This was the meister known as

Gawain Freed. he is a level 2 meister who suffers from apathy he can no longer feel many emotions.

" Uhhhh nothing Gawain nothing at all, " they nervously spouted out.

"oh okay are you ready to go," he said emotionlessly as he started walking.

"Yhea, lets go," said the boy as he sprinted towards the door.

"Come on gawain lets go," encouaged the blonde hair girl as she tried to get the emotionless boy excited.

The boy was known as Night and the girl was known as Lights they were both 15 just barely older than their meister.

They were the weapons of their meister Gawain Lights and Night could turn into twin swords and shields.

Because their meister could not feel emotions the weapon pair not only

helped him feel a little and acted as his conscience. Nights acted as an older brother figure to protect the other 2 and helped

him feel anger and exitement of the fight. Lights was the older sister figure and tried to help calm Gawain down and help

him feel happiness and sadness.

This new meister, weapon pair are now going to start their new lives in Death city.

**Yhea so this is my first chapter so uhhhmmm please keep **

**reading please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys uhh second chaper i guess **

**i dont own soul eater kkkk**

**sooo this is kind of a way for you guys to understand the ocs**

**name: Gawain Freed **

**age: 14**

**Gender: male**

**Appearence: looks kinda scrawny looking, average height, **

**and light brownish hair. he always wears a black shirt and **

**and white pants or vise versa. He is also said to keep a **

**journal no one really knows what is actually in it.**

**Personality: he doesn't feel deep emotions that is why **

**he needs Lights and Night to help him try to feel and **

**understand people. He also has a problem relating **

**to people. **

**Likes: he likes his weapons (Lights and Night), ramen, **

**reading books, his friends (soul, maka, ect), **

**Dislikes: Excalibur( yes even my ocs hate him), arrogant people,**

**people who use there weapon for wrong or uses it as an excuse for power,**

**being without Lights or Night. **

**Name: Lights Blade **

**Age: 16 **

**Gender: Female**

**Brother: Night Blade**

**Appearence: She has long blonde hair that comes to her shoulder.**

**She has pale skin to the point where people mistake her for an angel.**

**She is very uhhhhmm "well endowned" and most males find her attractive.**

**She wears a outfit simmilar to tsubaki's just full white.**

**Weapon form: she can change between a white sword (if you have seen twin **

**swords) and a white Shield. She can appear from light and she can also go into **

**peoples conscience and disrupt soul wave lenghts by building the weapons ego. **

**Although not being a meister she can wield herbrother in his weapon form**

**Personality:she is a kind hearted girl who always compromises and tries **

**to keep Gawain and Night from getting into fights. She is a very older **

**sister figure helping Gawain feel happiness and love but also sadness and lonliness.**

**She also takes care of both night and gawain cooking and cleaning after them. She also**

**tries to teach gawain manners and how to talk to people.**

**Likes: her meister, her brother (Night), cooking, being with friends, and **

**strawberries.**

**Dislikes: Stein (more of a fear not hate), and perverted people, and people who pick**

**on Gawain and always want to fight.**

**Name: Night Blade**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: male**

**Sister: Lights Blade**

**Appearence: He is the tallest of the three he always wears a black trench**

**coat and most of the time black visors. He has messy black hair and is very**

**slim and has a well built phsyique.**

**Weapon form: he can change into the other half of the twin swords as a black **

**counter part or a large black broad sword. He can also appear from shadows and**

**go into peoples mind and disrupt their soul wave lenghts by breaking down the meisters **

**ego. Also though he is not a meister he can still wield his sister in her weapon form.**

**Personality: Though he is a hot head and is always eager for a fight he will most likely **

**be calm and level headed. He helps Gawain feel anger and hatred but also helps him feel**

**fear and excitement. He is fairly rebellious as he will skip classes and break rules. He acts as**

**an older brother figure trying to get Gawain excited to fight. **

**Likes: other weapons, his meister, his sister, fights, being by himself, and friends**

**(again soul, maka, ect).**

**Dislikes: EXCALIBUR, people who mistake their powers with their weapons, his **

**sister always nagging at him, kinda but not really black star and people who think are **

**better than him or bully Gawain, and people who grope his sister. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer i don't own soul eater.**

The trio soon reached the main building of the DWMA and all its symmetrical glory.

" Okay, Night you and Gawain stay here while i go in and get our paperwork," said

Lights.

"Yeah, yeah hurry up and go," replied her brother.

"Hey, and try not to get into a fight today," reminder his sister.

" I'll try," he replied with a smirk.

" That wasn't a request," she replied coldly

" Come on you know any punk i fought deserved it," he countered angrily

" Well,-" Lights started " How about the punk that bullied Gawain," Night interupted.

" That was totally different he was hurting Gawain i mean-," she was starting to get worked up.

" Please stop," said a barely audible voice

This time Lights was interupted by Gawain, he hated when his weapons fought like this.

Both weapons were shocked when they had realised Gawain had spoken up there meister

did not have deep enough emotions to care about arguements.

" Okay Gawain we'll stop fighting," as Lights broke the silence.

" Just don't get into another fight Night i don't want the other students avoiding Gawain

on his first day," voiced Lights.

"Yeah watev," retorted Night.

Lights smiled as she walked up the rest of the stairs up into the DWMA.

As she walked in the academy she realised the building was larger than

she thought. "Crap, i'll never find the death room," thought lights.

"Hey do you need help?" asked a girly voice.

Lights turned around to see 2 girls a very short girl with ash-blonde hair and

a tall haired girl with black hair.

" Uhhh yes do you know where the death room is?" asked Lights

"Yeah, let us take you there," said the ash-blonde.

"Um you don't have to," responded Lights

"Don't worry, it is no trouble," replied the black haired girl.

"Okay,oh by the way what are your names," Lights inquired.

"My name is Maka Albarn," stated the ash-blonde girl.

"And my name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa," politely spoken by the

black haired girl.

"Nice to meet you my name is Lights Blade, me and my brother and our

meister are going to be enrolling here.

"Well lets go and get you guys signed up" said Maka

" I hope you and your meister and brother enjoy the DWMA," added Tsubaki.

' I hope they do to' she thought as she followed the 2 girls to the death room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating i had school work **

**Any way enjoy this chapter we delve deeper into Gawain's**

**past.**

**Disclaimer i don't own soul eater**

While Lights was inside after meeting both Maka and Tsubaki trying to find the death room, both boys were outside waiting

restlessly waiting for Lights to be back.

"hmmph," sighed Night as he slouched against a wall.

"What is wrong," said Gawain barely audible as he sat on the floor reading a book,

not even bothering to look up.

"Nothing, it's just that the building looks so boring," he said dully, "And i bet the people are just as boring," he finished.

"Hey watch what you say you punk," came a male voice from the courtyard.

Night and Gawain both turned their heads to where the sound came from, and were suprised to find 4 students standing

no more than 10 feet away.

" Who are you people," questioned Night as he faced them. The group consisted of 2 boys and 2 girls who looked related.

The girls consisted of a shorter blonde and an older looking brunette. They dressed in almost the same fashion almost

resembling cowgirls. The males looked weirder to Night, one dressed in a black buissness suit with white rectangles, he

looked almost symmetrical except for 3 lines on his hair on the left side. The other boy looked younger than the rest he had

light blue hair and sleeveless black shirt and white pants that are black from the knee down.

"I am-,+" started the boy in the suit but was inturrupted by the boy with the blue hair.

"I am black star who will one day surpass God, Hahaha," he said very loud and arrogantly.

" Hahaha,Ow," he shouted as he was hit by the guy in the black suit.

"you idiot i was introducing my self, 'as he angrily souted towards him

" I am Death the Kid the son of the Grim Reaper," he started, "and these are the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty."

" Hey," the 2 girls replied.

" So Gawain what can you tell me about this group," asked Night.

" Two weapons and two meisters," he said very plainly.

"Anything else like who is who," Night continuing off the last statement.

"The girls are the weapons to the Death the Kid and the little boy's weapon isn't here," said Gawain very calculatinly while

still reading his book.

"What? did you just call me a little boy," questioned an enraged black star shocked at what he heard.

"Yes," Gawain replied in a calming tone. " Do you want to fight me is that it," black star screamed.

"Yeah I know i want to," said Night before Gawain could say anything else.

"But, Lights said not to get into fights, " he said "Ah who cares come on what she doesn;t no won't hurt her," Night replied

trying to convince Gawain to fight.

"i guess," he started, "ok Night," he said in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah i wanted to fight for a while," said Black*Star with a determined smirk.

" I guess i'll fight as well, to test out your skills," commented Kid.

"Here we are," stated a very happy Maka.

"Thank you very much," Lights said as she bowed.

"No problem, we should get to class right Tsubaki," said Maka

"Right" replied Tsubaki.

Lights walked into the deathroom noticing the many tombstones strewn across everywhere.

"uhh hello," Lights called out.

" Well hello, hello, how are you," said a high nasal voice coming from the Grim reaper.

" uhhh hello Lord Death I'm here to sign up me and my brother and our meister to this school," said Lights.

" Ok, but first we must talk about your meister, lights," said Lord Death in a very concerned tone.

**Ahh it feels good to be back i'm sorry this story is taking so long ummm next**

**chapter has a fight scene and we see Gawain's past and i might introduce 2 **

**new characters. so thanks for sticking with me uhhh comment or talk to me about any**

**suggestions. **


End file.
